Historia Infeliz 2 Ponto 0
by Zubera
Summary: A História Infeliz junta vários personagens de filmes,jogos, livros e o que mais existir e coloca-os em um universo chamado Lugar Nenhum onde eles interagem da forma mais circunstancial possível. Não é uma história para ser levada muito a sério, afinal, antes mais nada a ela é uma sátira aos próprios gêneros em que se enquadra. O que em palavras mais comerciais fica "se divirtam"!
1. Prólogo

O cenário é Londres, 1925, época e lugar em que ser assassino em série é moda, as ruas são quase sempre becos úmidos e escuros, as pessoas andam de sobretudo preto e cartola, e mortes grotescas e misteriosas são tão comuns quanto assistir à novelas muitos anos depois. Só que mais interessantes. Mais especificamente, foque em uma casa ordinária, daquelas que você nem passa direito o olho quando vê na rua. Nela vivia um carpinteiro chamado Andrew Shepard, um carpinteiro ordinário, daqueles que você nem cumprimenta quando cruza na calçada, simplesmente ignora a sua existência. Igualzinho como a sua casa. Fora exatamente por isso, aliás, que ele a comprá-la, achou que ela captava sua essência, que o definia como pessoa.

Andrew era cheio de imaginação e de um perfeccionismo fora do comum em seu trabalho; como Da Vinci fazia de tudo um pouco, era ainda pintor, arquiteto, escultor e escritor, um verdadeiro homem multiuso, a personificação do Bombril. Ele possuía uma rotina severa: pintava seu afresco após tomar seu café, parava por volta das onze para confeccionar um berço para sua vizinha chamada Lisa, almoçava com ela, ia para o centro trabalhar na construção de uma biblioteca nacional, por volta das cinco tomava um sorvete com sua querida vizinha, as sete tomava seus remédios, as oito jantava e saía na rua vestido de preto para assustar transeuntes desprevenidos, e as onze voltava para casa, onde dormia ao lado de sua esposa. O nome dela era Rose Shepard, mas esse é um detalhe extremamente desinteressante, pelo menos para ele. Cada dia que passava o carpinteiro gostava menos e menos de Rose, o seu cabelo imundo, sua aparência suja, sua sopa de galinha _made in_ esgoto, tudo nela o irritava profundamente. Então, como qualquer outra pessoa da época, e lugar, pensou em matá-la.

No entanto, ele não se sujeitaria a ser tachado como um criminoso qualquer. Não! Ele era Andrew Shepard! Seus antepassados do futuro, em uma realidade paralela em que o tempo é fluído, foram heróis intergaláticos! Ele teria que ser lembrado, estudado, produziriam filmes no futuro dirigidos por um maluco chamado Hitchcock, teriam que contar a sua história. Ele deveria cometer o crime perfeito. E para tal, começou a escrever idéias que vinham na sua cabeça em um livro, o qual, com o passar do tempo, virou um macabro diário de um assassino. Ele tinha certeza que, estudando cada um individualmente, alguma hora encontraria o método perfeito.

Mais de noventa modos diferentes de matar sua mulher foram escritos e detalhados minuciosamente, passo a passo. Andrew, basicamente, se prendia em como se livrar do corpo após o ato, era sempre a parte mais capciosa do crime: queimá-lo ou comê-lo eram as soluções recorrentes, todavia usualmente descartadas devido aos possíveis efeitos colaterais. Não obstante, ele também fazia questão de que sua mulher sofresse das maneiras mais absurdas e horrorosas possíveis, antes de finalmente acabar com sua vida: ia de cortar os peitos e cozê-la, de cabeça para baixo, em seu novo Grill George Foreman, a espancá-la até a morte com um cotonete sujo e usá-la como massa de pizza. Curiosamente, produzir tortas de carne e cantar sobre o assunto nunca passou por sua doentia mente. No fim, o carpinteiro decidiu simplesmente derrubá-la da escada e dizer que foi um acidente, isso nunca falhava ou ficava velho, e marcou a data certa para o ato.

No fatídico dia a polícia encontrou o corpo no chão com uma faca encravada nas costas. Andrew fora atacado desprevenido por sua mulher, que havia descoberto o diário no dia anterior, enquanto fazia a sua faxina de rotina.

Essa foi a história contada aos juízes que a inocentaram sob a alegação de legítima defesa, ao serem apresentados aos horrores contidos no diário. Rose viveu por mais vinte anos, quando morreu em um assalto.

Recentemente, um grupo de estudantes, por causa de um inocente trabalho de grupo, analisando o caso e imagens das evidências, acabou descobrindo que a letra no diário pertencia à esposa.

Esta história não envolve nenhuma dessas pessoas.

Watson estava apreensivo, o telefonema havia finalmente sido feito, de alguma forma ele conseguia prever a inevitável e impiedosa cadeia de eventos que se seguiria. E ele faria parte dela. Muito desgostosamete, se lhe perguntassem a opinião.

– Boa tarde, Watson. Deseja um cafezinho? - o cara do cafezinho perguntou.

O médico legista, que nas horas vagas gostava de bancar o detetive, ficou tentado, a cafeína possuía poderes mágicos que iam além da vã filosofia. Porém, não era hora de cafezinho, fora esse tipo de atitude que o levara àquela situação. Ele deveria resistir. Ele tinha que resistir.

– Claro, mas com adoçante.

– Como sempre.

Ele seguiu até o escritório do delegado com o cafezinho queimando sua língua. Sherlock Holmes era o novo delegado de Lugar Nenhum, possuindo uma carreira invejável e um hálito insuportável por causa das constantes tragadas com seu fiel cachimbo. No momento, sentava em sua cadeira cinza favorita, com rodinha, confeccionada por monges dominicanos porosos, fumando seu cachimbo. Refletia sobre o caso do assassinato do Papai Noel, e como ele deixara tudo aquilo chegar aquele ponto.

– Holmes, você não vai acreditar quem acabou de ligar: Alfred Psicose! Esse novato não desiste mesmo. Dessa vez ele alegou que estava preso em uma mansão no meio da Floresta Escura e Tenebrosa. A parte perturbadora disso tudo é que deu tempo de rastrear a ligação e o endereço surpreendentemente confere. – Watson avisou, parado na porta. Achou que conseguira, a nível profissional, disfarçar que não dava a mínima importância para a ligação. Sarcasmo sempre foi um dispositivo útil nesses momentos.

– Já não era sem tempo.

– O que você quer dizer?

Holmes se levantou e abriu uma gaveta de sua escrivaninha, retirando uma fita de vídeo.

– Alguém mais está sabendo disso? – perguntou.

– Toda a unidade. – Watson riu.

– Bom. Reúna um pequeno esquadrão sob meu comando e me encontre no hangar dois daqui a três horas.

– Desde quando temos um hangar dois aqui? Não temos nem o um.

– Eu recebi uma verba extra, semanas atrás, e mandei construir. Achei que qualquer delegacia precisava de um hangar dois para ser levada a sério.

Watson preferiu não se aprofundar no assunto. De vez em quando seu colega tinha uns devaneios mirabolantes e nesses casos a melhor coisa a se fazer era sorrir e concordar com a cabeça. Ele sorriu e concordou com a cabeça.

– Mas o que é isso? - Watson perguntou apontando para a fita de vídeo. No entanto, ele já sabia o que aquilo era, e mais ainda, o que aquilo significava.

Holmes fez uma cara misteriosa, lançou um fulminante olhar misterioso, e respondeu perspicazmente:

– É elementar, meu caro amigo. Muito elementar. Isso é uma fita de vídeo.

E guardou o cachimbo.


	2. Chapter 1

Era uma noite fria e nebulosa. O trem partira da Cidade do Porto com destino à Lugar Nenhum já fazia um certo tempo. Nevava para chuchu e os castores uivantes da floresta não gostavam nada disso. Em um dos vagões havia um garoto diferente dos outros, que ficam por aí estudando para o Vestibular, bebendo com os amigos e se divertindo. Ele era um bruxo. Seu nome era Potter, Harry Potter. Sentado ao lado estava um homem bem mais velho, um escritor decadente, de aparência séria, um pouco psicopata, mas ainda assim séria. Ele se chamava Torrance, Jack Torrance.

Quando se apresentaram, Harry soube que Jack era um enorme fã seu e teve que dar um autógrafo: _Para Jack Torrance, o cara do trem, com afeto. Harry Cicatriz._

– Você é um personagem fascinante Harry, eu adoraria tê-lo criado.

O jovem não entendeu a perspicaz observação e tentou mudar o assunto.

– Você está escrevendo algo no momento?

– Sim. – Jack respondeu, seus olhos hostis não escondendo o fato de não ter gostado da pergunta.

– Qual é o nome da história?

– Ainda não decidi.

– É sobre o que?

– Nada demais. Um cara fica preso em um hotel no inverno.

– E como é o final?

– O cara mata o garoto que fez perguntas demais.

Harry se calou e achou prudente permanecer assim, afinal o homem lembrava um psicopata. E foi nesse exato instante, mesmo, confie no narrador, que tocou uma sineta e uma voz muito, mas muito estranha, no auto-falante surgiu com um aviso.

– Queridos e prezados passageiros, lamentamos muitíssimo em informar que se a nevasca continuar aumentando, por motivos de força maior, seremos obrigados fazer uma parada de emergência. Desejamos uma boa sorte para todos, quero dizer, uma boa noite para todos.

Dois homens estavam sentados um de frente ao outro no mesmo vagão. Se mantiveram calados até o aviso do auto-falante, quando um deles começou a murmurar:

– Vou morrer. Vamos morrer. Com frio, sono, fome, medo, virgem.

Ele possuía cabelos grisalhos, olhos negros, um penteado desajeitado e uma face jovem. O outro já se encontrava na terceira idade.

– Ninguém vai morrer. Não ainda, pelo que sei.

– Sim, nós vamos.

Aquele sujeito despertava uma curiosidade incomum e o velho ficou curioso a respeito disso. Caiu como um patinho.

– E como você acha que isso vai vir a acontecer?

– A neve vai deixar os trilhos muito escorregadios, o trem vai derrapar, o nosso vagão será o segundo a cair, sentiremos o impacto na hora e explodiremos. Os que por ventura sobreviverem, provavelmente bastante mutilados, serão abduzidos pelas vacas que planejaram isso tudo.

– Vacas? – o senhor questionou, incrédulo.

– Vacas Verdes. Duplo V. Elas penetram algumas sondas pelo seu ânus e estudam o corpo humano. Depois lavam o seu cérebro e te obrigam a dançar música lenta. Isso se os castores uivantes da floresta não nos pegarem primeiro. Eles não gostam do frio.

– Qual é o seu nome, rapaz?

– Psicose. Alfred Psicose.

O velho levantou a sua mão em sinal de comprimento e Alfred a apertou.

– Prazer em te conhecer. Eu sou o doutor Lecter, Hannibal Lecter.

Os olhos do paranóico homem se arregalaram, não conseguia mais libertar a sua mão.

– O... o... canibal?

– Não, é com h mesmo.

– Meu Deus, eu realmente vou morrer.

O velho largou a mão do sujeito e segurou sua perna, prevenindo que este se levantasse.

– Se acalme meu bom jovem. Eu não vou te comer ainda. Acabamos de jantar, se lembra? Agora, se acalme.

– Meu Deus. Meu Deus. Vou morrer. Ele vai arrancar as minhas bochechas, fritar no azeite, salpicar com o orégano e cobrir com uma pitada de alho.

– Manteiga.

– Hã?

– Eu vou fritar na manteiga.

Alfred soltou um grito.

– Não se preocupe! Eu não já te disse, homem, que já jantei? Não vou te comer.

– Meu Deus.

– Seu Deus não vai te ajudar. Ele está de licença prêmio.

Psicose não se acalmou com o tempo, mas sua face adquiriu uma convincente aparência serena, com certeza forçada, que agradou imensamente o canibal.

– Entretanto, você sabe que há sempre um espaço reservado para a sobremesa.

Outro senhor de idade olhava pela janela, pensando no último jogo de sua vida. Sem engenhocas, ferro, relógio, vídeo, ou bonecos. Apenas pessoas e escolhas. Apenas a conveniência iria se ocupar de causar a loucura, a angústia, a dor e a morte. O nome era Kramer. John Kramer. Aquela seria a sua obra de arte, seu testamento. Ele tentava se concentrar, se manter focado no plano, mas um infeliz, a três bancos do seu, não parava de cantar. A nevasca aumentou.

_Ultrapassado o ponto de não retorno_

_Nada de olhar para trás_

_Os jogos que fizemos até agora_

_Nos prepararam para o derradeiro final_

O cara não sabia rimar em português, mas cantava bem, isso ele tinha que admitir. John se lembrou de seus tempos áureos, quando até mesmo a polícia o temia, quando ele podia pegar quem ele achasse melhor, e subvertia-os ao caminho da redenção. Ele possuía esse poder naquela época. Tudo mudou quando ele buscou os aprendizes errados, muito errados, que acabaram se mostrando ser tudo o que ele mais desprezava. Se ele não tivesse feito a escolha errada, não teria que se sujeitar a isso. Se tivesse acertado logo no início.

_Passando todos os se e quando_

_Se torna inútil resistir_

_Abandone a sua vontade_

_E deixe o sonho existir_

Aquele sujeito era realmente um indivíduo que se destacaria numa multidão. Usava uma máscara branca, cobrindo apenas metade do rosto, e capa preta, como se estivesse atuando em uma peça de teatro. Sua música entrava em sua mente e o acalmava de alguma forma, transmitia certa paz. Era como se aquele homem pudesse ler os seus pensamentos, se o conhecesse. Sua hora estava chegando, seu tumor o comia por dentro, suas forças se esvaíam para sempre. Sua hora se aproximava. E assim seria.

_Ultrapassado o ponto de não retorno_

_O derradeiro final se aproxima_

_Que quentes e indizíveis segredos_

_Descobriremos!_

_Ultrapassado o ponto de não retorno!_

O auto-falante voltou a anunciar a sua existência por aquela voz muito, mas muito estranha:

– Prezados passageiros, este é o seu condutor falando. Eu fico feliz em anunciar que essa viagem não chegará a seu destino nessa gelada noite por causa da nevasca. Devido a esse inconveniente nós os guiaremos a um sobrado a alguns metros daqui, para o desespero, quero dizer, para a segurança de todos. Obrigado por escolherem a Slow Death Tours e tenham todos uma ótima, prazerosa e bastante aconchegante morte, quero dizer, noite.

Em outro vagão, um homem, se podemos caracterizá-lo como um, conversava com um coelho. Ele se chamava Smith. Agente Smith.

– Com tudo que te falei, não concorda que os seres humanos são depreciativos? - perguntou.

– Uaaaaaaaaaaargh! - o coelho respondeu.

– Certamente. Eles são como um vírus de computador. Vão para uma área, a desgastam completamente, utilizam todos os seus recursos para depois se moverem para outra, recomeçando o processo.

O coelho retirou um desentupidor de pia debaixo da almofada e o enfiou na própria cara.

– Uaaaaaaaaaaargh!

– Compartilho plenamente de sua opinião, meu amiguinho histérico monocromático. O mundo, o universo, o banco de dados, seria melhor sem eles. Eu mataria um por um se pudesse, mas eu já tentei e falhei. Eu não suportaria falhar novamente. Eu não agüento mais.

– Uaaaaaaaaaaargh!

O agente admirava aquele pobre animal, tão sábio, ingênuo e perseverante. O coelho estava com dificuldades de se livrar do desentupidor.

– Isso mesmo! Eles têm o prazer de estarem vivos e não aproveitam esse dom. Se eu estivesse vivo eu até me mataria de vergonha por meu fracasso. Mas sou apenas um falho programa de computador. Destino. Não existe tal coisa, são só dados vagando pelo programa cumprindo suas determinadas funções em seu subconsciente. Nada mais, nada menos que isso. Contudo, eu tenho um plano que já tratei de por em andamento. Você talvez verá.

– Uaaaaaaaaaaargh!

O coelho havia conseguido vencer a sua épica batalha contra o desentupidor. Smith olhou para a paisagem ao redor do trem, tão branca, tanta neve, um mar de leite.

– Estou cego. – refletiu.

Um robô, que havia sido construído para entender e reproduzir de formar sem igual a personalidade humana estava sentado ao lado da janela, lamentando a sua existência. Uma mulher que possuía, entre outros vantajosos atributos, um dedinho bastante selvagem, o havia observado desde o começo da viagem sem dizer uma palavra. Uma hora não agüentou e foi sentar-se ao seu lado.

– Olá, Robozão, como você se chama? - ela perguntou, repousando a sua mão na perna do robô.

– Quem se importa? É Marvin. Somente Marvin. Nem dá para fazer a analogia escrota com 007. Não é deprimente?

O nome dela era Betsy. E apenas isso bastava.

– Eu sempre quis transar com um robô. – confessou, animada.

– Hã? Um robô?

– Sim, você sabe, aposto meu rabo como as engrenagens me levarão à loucura. E a sua cabeça, que cabeça! Tão desproporcional, lembra uma melancia. Eu adoro chupar os caroços. Diversas vezes.

Se uma máquina conseguisse imitar as feições humanas de nojo, surpresa, medo e esperança, batesse tudo no liquidificador e olhasse o que tivesse dado, o resultado não conseguiria se sobrepor à que Marvin fez. Naquele exato momento, o amontoado de peças, chips e parafusos fez seu criador orgulhoso. De dentro do túmulo.

– Eu quero me matar.

– Depois que eu terminar com você, querido, faça o que quiser.

O robô não sabia o que falar, pensar, ou fazer. Era uma máquina, por mais que fosse seu objetivo, não sentia atração por ninguém. No entanto, aquela mulher despertava nele algo que não conseguia identificar e isso o deprimia ainda mais.

– Você me dá medo.

– Eu vou te dar outra coisa, Mau-Mau.

A mulher cruzou a sua perna na dele e abaixou a mão. Ela vestia uma camiseta sem graça e uma calça jeans um tanto quanto justa.

– O que você está fazendo?

– Te possuindo, Mau-Mau. Pense que sou um vírus e que estou a penetrar ardorosamente todos os seus bancos de dados, infectando tudo. Comendo tudo.

– Você é nojenta.

– Nojenta, suja, doente, louca. Eu sou muito mais do que a paródia do que faço, meu amor.

Marvin processou todas as maneiras de se livrar daquela situação em uma fração de segundos, mas algo o impedia de botá-las em prática, mais tarde só pôde concluir que teria sido o delo dela. Nesse momento, o trem parou bruscamente e a estranha, mas muito estranha, voz no auto-falante voltou.

– Última estação: Mansão Mal-Assombrada. Estação terminal, desembarque pelo lado direito. O desembarque será obrigatório. Por favor, caiam no vão entre o trem e a plataforma. Posso assegurar que terão uma ótima estadia, quero dizer, noite. Novamente, a Slow Death Tours agradece a preferência. Choo-Choo!

Betsy olhou no que deveria ser os olhos do Robô, arriou a calça jeans e disse:

– Como essa voz me deixa excitada! Olha o tamanho que o meu pau ficou!


	3. Chapter 2

Ainda era uma noite fria e nebulosa quando aquelas dez peculiares criaturas desembarcaram daquele peculiar trem naquela peculiar nevasca. Os olhares e pensamentos foram inevitáveis: onde estamos, aquilo realmente é um coelho, por favor não no frio novamente, aquela mulher me lembra um anjo, quero gozaaaar, já não fui com a cara daquele coelho, que os jogos comecem, uaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Uma névoa clara tremeluzia no vale abaixo deles, um largo abismo de vapor com suas águas fervendo em excitação e, mais além na escuridão, um amedrontador edifício parecia espreitá-los com interesse. Um tremor atingiu o coração – a placa mãe, em um caso mais específico – de todos ali presentes, não importando o quão fechado e fora de alcance ele se encontrasse.

Avistaram duas canoas vazias boiando até a margem. Harry sentiu-se em casa, o coelho gritou, Marvin sentiu-se profundamente deprimido e assustado, Smith refletiu sobre a existência humana, John tossiu sangue, o Fantasma da Ópera se apaixonou perdidamente pela Betsy, ela se masturbava, Jack refletia sobre o final do seu livro, Hannibal analisava meticulosamente a situação em que se encontrava e Alfred entrou em pânico. A passagem de terra em volta do lago era coberta de árvores, rochas pontudas e castores uivantes da floresta fulos da vida. Atravessá-lo com as canoas fantasmas era definitivamente a opção mais segura.

– Onde o condutor está? – o escritor indagou.

As pessoas, tecnicamente oito delas aliadas a um coelho e um robô, olharam ao redor e não encontraram ninguém.

– Eu estou tendo um péssimo pressentimento. – Alfred admitiu.

– Eu já consigo sentir o cheiro das vacas verdes chegando para nos aterrorizar! – Hannibal brincou.

Jack caminhou pela neve, um grotesco casaco branco cobrindo-o até o pescoço, até o primeiro vagão e ficou estático. Depois empurrou a porta e permaneceu vários minutos lá dentro.

– Vamos embora sem ele? – Harry sugeriu – Está muito frio aqui fora.

– Começou bem garoto. Começamos bem. – John Kramer disse, dando um tapinha no ombro dele.

Jack Torrance voltou após um tempo com uma feição preocupada. Eles estavam presos ali e aquele edifício não se assemelhava nada com um sobrado.

– Não há nenhum condutor e nunca houve. O trem esteve no piloto automático o tempo inteiro, reproduzindo umas mensagens gravadas. E o mais estranho, o motor pifou quando o trem parou. Talvez estivesse programado para isso.

– E porque ele estaria assim? – o canibal contestou – Você estaria sugerindo que alguém armou para nós ficarmos presos aqui.

Harry se irritou, estava congelando enquanto aqueles senhores discutiam bobagens.

– Está frio, vamos até aquela casa.

– Aquilo não é somente uma casa. – Marvin se sentiu no dever de revelar.

Jack gesticulava com os braços enquanto discutia, seu olhar realmente era o de um psicopata, juntamente com sua aparência e voz. Era como se seu corpo inteiro gritasse: eu sou maluco beleza!

– Bem, nós estamos presos aqui e não há condutor algum!

– De fato, mas isso não infere que esse incidente foi proposital.

– Mas foi você que disse isso, para início de conversa!

– Isso não importa. – Hannibal se defendeu, fazendo o escritor se revoltar.

Harry se manteve inquieto.

– Vamos embora. – insistiu, irritantemente, sem notar que ninguém lhe dava a devida atenção.

O canibal se voltou para as embarcações.

– De qualquer modo, não podemos ficar aqui conversando. A única opção é ir até aquela mansão.

Concordaram prontamente, com a exceção de Torrance, e dividiram-se em dois grupos, carregando suas bagagens, e seguiram para as canoas que, como esperado, se puseram em movimento sozinhas rumo à mansão. Em uma delas, o doutor Lecter sentara na proa e estudava o mecanismo que movia a embarcação. Logo atrás, o jovem bruxo refletia calmamente sobre sua vida. Lembrou-se dos tempos que quis pegar a sua amiga Hermione, mas não teve coragem, recordava suas aventuras, seu confronto final com um cabeção metido a nazista, seus pais, e em Gina, quando sentiu algo penetrar em seu ânus e começar a girar.

– Meu Deus! Quem é você?

– Seu mais belo sonho, queridinho. – Betsy respondeu.

Atrás dos dois pombinhos, John Kramer conversava com o agente Smith sobre como os humanos eram desprezíveis e mereciam ser corrigidos. Tornaram-se bons amigos. Smith, narrou resumidamente sua epopéia contra a humanidade e como havia falhado miseravelmente no seu ofício. Queixava-se sobre sua derrota e como havia perdido seu propósito. Se descobrisse uma maneira ele acabaria com a própria existência.

– Eu não posso ajudá-lo. Você próprio tem que se ajudar.

– Eu sou um programa de computador. – Smith confessou.

John se assombrou e compreendeu a dor do colega.

– Então é impossível? – indagou.

– Não. Não é impossível. Você acredita em Deus, senhor Kramer?

– Eu não seria o mesmo se não acreditasse.

Smith pensou por um tempo.

– O propósito da vida é terminar. Talvez isso diga alguma coisa.

John colocou a mão no peito e tossiu a seco. Maldita idade, maldita doença.

– Esse que é um dos problemas do mundo.

– Não, senhor Kramer, o problema do mundo é justamente ser maior que o precipício que cavaram para ele.

Na outra canoa um fantasma tentava levantar os ânimos, cantando.

_Betsy, eu quero! Betsy, eu quero!_

_Betsy, eu quero mamar! Mamar no seu peito!_

_Mamar no seu peito! Mamar no seu peito!_

_Até o seu iogurte acabar!_

Jack Torrance agarrou o fantasma e pediu educadamente para que ele parasse. Havia gente se revirando no túmulo. Muita gente. Alfred Psicose baixou sua mão até tocar a água, produzindo pequenas e insignificante ondas.

– A água está quente. Ela deveria estar congelada e está quente. Sabe o que isso significa?

Torrance olhou para ele perplexo e respondeu:

– Que isso é uma enorme fonte termal? Que estamos em uma região propícia ao vulcanismo?

– Não, seu velho tolo. Significa que estamos mortos. Essa lagoa é maligna. Essa é a embarcação que nos levará para o próximo lado, onde seremos abordados por demônios de olhos puxados, vermelhos, maus. Arderemos nos mármores do inferno pela eternidade!

– Qual é o seu nome, rapaz?

– Alfred Psicose.

– Alfred? – o escritor o chamou.

– Sim, o que?

– Cale a boca.

Na proa, Marvin olhou para um estranho coelho que sentara ao seu lado.

– Quem é você?

– Uaaaaaaaaaaargh!

– Ele me odeia.

Não demorou muito para que alcançassem a outra margem.


	4. Chapter 3

A Mansão Mal-Assombrada estendia-se imponente na frente de todos. Torres altas, amedrontadoras haviam sido erguidas pelos lados, sua extensão era imensurável naquela escuridão, parecendo cobrir todos os pedaços de terra, ela chegava a lembrar um castelo. Sua cor criava uma aparência cinzenta e uniforme, pilastras davam um toque greco-romano à estrutura, a entrada era enorme, compreendia duas portas, rasgadas nos seus muros, uma gárgula mórbida fora entalhada por cima, sua boca mordia uma argola. Hannibal a agarrou e deus sucessivas pancadas, a porta estremeceu. Nada aconteceu. Ele deu mais algumas pancadas e nada. Tentaram gritar por alguém, percorreram os arredores, e nada.

Harry foi mais além do que o resto do pessoal e encontrou uma trilha que subia por uma colina nada convidativa. A neve caía sem perdão e o garoto tremia de frio. Ele já ia dar meia volta quando avistou um homem no alto. Um homem careca, com a face se assemelhando com a de uma serpente. Ele não tinha nariz. Não haveria de ser ele, não podia ser. Harry seguiu o misterioso homem trilha adentro até se deparar com a entrada de um labirinto. Uma pequena placa havia sido fincada do lado de fora com os dizeres: _Não entre_. Harry entrou. Avistou o misterioso indivíduo dobrando na primeira bifurcação à esquerda e fez o mesmo. De repente sentiu uma brisa forte, fria e seca soprar em sua face, um arrepio subiu, desceu, subiu de novo, fez curvas, dançou em sua espinha. Naquele momento Harry percebeu o que havia feito: viu-se sozinho em um lugar macabro, à noite, seguindo um possível espírito maligno por um labirinto de folhas. Teve vontade de gritar, mas se segurou. Voltou correndo para a Mansão.

O coelho fincara o seu desentupidor de pia em uma janela e a estava succionando inutilmente. Jack discutia com Hannibal sobre voltar e ficar no trem, John era contra, Alfred explicava a Betsy como todos iriam morrer ao entrar naquele edifício, ela estava tendo um orgasmo, e Marvin batia a sua cabeça contra uma pilastra com a esperança de que isso fizesse com que o mundo implodisse, aliviando o seu sofrimento. Harry parou para respirar, sentindo-se seguro, e escutou um poderoso rangido, as portas começando a se abrir.

Todos viram uma enorme escadaria central forrada com um antigo e sujo tapete vermelho aparecer diante deles. Estátuas negras medievais, quadros aterrorizantes, candelabros antigos, totalmente tomados por aranhas e outras criaturas mais inóspitas, móveis extremamente sinistros os encaravam desafiadoramente. Tudo naquela Mansão parecia estar vivo e nada amigável, a não ser um estranho relógio, o qual detinha no centro um empalhado macaco de cara feliz, segurando com firmeza um pandeiro.

Um mordomo estava parado no centro do salão. Ele avisou com uma voz potente e metódica:

– Eu sou o Mordomo. Bem vindos a Mansão Mal-Assombrada!

E trovões soaram nos três vírgula quatorze cantos do planeta.

O Mordomo se dirigiu a cada um com uma simpatia singular e requisitou que fizessem uma roda e que segurassem a mão da pessoa à direita. Ele escolheu Harry aleatoriamente e pediu que ele dissesse seu nome, sua idade, e porque estava ali. As apresentações se seguiram em sentido horário. Hannibal sentiu vontade de vomitar, mas preferiu aproveitar a inusitada oportunidade para conhecer o resto do grupo. O coelho gritou.

– Desculpem-me pela demora para abrir a porta. Eu não me lembrava o que havia pego minhas chaves. Eu irei acompanhá-los até seus devidos aposentos, começando pelo senhor Torrance.

– Eu poderia pedir um quarto bem iluminado? Para eu poder escrever o meu livro, você sabe.

– É claro. O quarto que o senhor reservou já foi devidamente arrumado e limpo.

Jack parou e levantou a sobrancelha assustadoramente.

– Do que você está falando?

– Da sua ligação de ontem. Você avisou que dez pessoas iriam passar uma noite aqui e quis reservar um quarto.

– Não, eu não fiz isso.

– Sim, você fez.

– Não, eu não fiz!

– Se você prefere assim, senhor.

– Se eu prefiro? Você está brincando comigo?

Harry e Marvin conversavam sobre a estranha voz do trem distraidamente e não se importavam nem um pouco com a discussão, Alfred anotava mentalmente todos os objetos letais da sala, Smith a via como dados voando a esmo, dados corrompidos; John tossia afastado do grupo, seu tumor o matava cruelmente; o Fantasma absorvia a aura do lugar e começava a compor, mentalmente, uma triste melodia; Hannibal estava atento na conversa; o coelho sentia-se atraído por aquele macaco empalhado, tão feliz, tão assustadoramente feliz, e foi se aproximando, o macaco o seduzindo com seu olhar de cera vazio e sem vida, até que sentiu algo dentro dele. Algo bom. Algo que girava. O coelho olhou para trás e viu que era o dedo da Betsy.

– Uaaaaaaaaaaargh!

Quando tudo não ficou esclarecido o Mordomo conduziu Jack Torrance ao seu devido quarto pré-requisitado, de número mil quatrocentos e oito, e depois voltou, levando-os um de cada vez. Harry notou que Alfred andava de um lado para outro, apreensivo e foi até ele. Mais por curiosidade, do que por solidariedade, pois achava aquele sujeito bem intrigante.

– O senhor está nervoso com alguma coisa?

– Sempre estamos, caro amigo. Você vê aquele quadro lá em cima, com aquela velhinha indefesa segurando um facão coberto de sangue, bem em cima do corpo inerte de seu marido?

Harry balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

– Ela estava olhando diretamente para mim há alguns segundos atrás. Foi a forma de ela me dizer que eu sou o próximo, ao olhar no fundo da minha alma.

– Alguns quadros costumam fazer isso. Mas esse não parece ser mágico. Estranho.

– Mágico? Não, isso não é magia. Não a que você conhece.

John demorou alguns minutos para limpar uma poltrona, arrancou várias teias, moedas, uma fuinha e um anão de jardim perdido de lá, mas logo que sentou Betsy subiu em seu colo.

– O que é isso?

– Fica quietinho, vovô. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu também dou valor à terceira idade.

Ela colocou seus lábios em seu ouvido e suspirou:

– Cachorrão.

Marvin começou a computar o número de corredores, quartos, calabouços, armadilhas, e passagens nefastas que aquela mansão poderia ter, ficando extremamente deprimido com o resultado.

Harry foi o último a ser levado, seu quarto era o de número dois mil trezentos e dezenove, o Mordomo desejou uma boa noite e aconselhou que ele dormisse com lençol até o pescoço, só por precaução. O garoto não entendeu o conselho, mas agradeceu e se despediu.

A primeira impressão de Torrance ao entrar no quarto foi de decepção. Ele esperava algo de aparência sinistra, um quarto que o fizesse ficar acordado a noite inteira com medo, sem pregar o olho, sempre atento aos arredores. Mas aquele era um quarto comum, sem graça, um tanto entediante. Havia apenas um armário, uma caminha arrumada e uma estante de frente a ela com um pequeno espelho por cima, além de um deslocado vaso de margaridas. Jack deixou sua mochila ao pé da cama e percebeu que não havia banheiro. Saiu do quarto, antes dando mais uma olhada para o armário, e ficou parado no corredor. Milhares de salões, corredores, e portas para todos os lados, ele via sombras passando de vez em quando, sussurros ao longe, até a luminosidade era suspeita. Sabia como voltar, o Mordomo o fez repetir o caminho duas vezes em voz alta, porém se não o encontrasse no saguão de entrada, não saberia o que fazer. Estava apertado, contudo não se atreveu e voltou para o quarto, trancando a porta. Seu olhar bateu novamente no armário, ele achou estranho, mas não deu muita atenção ao fato. Olhou para os lados, pegou o vaso de margaridas e, achando que elas não se iriam se importar muito, se aliviou. Depois, colocou-as de volta no lugar e foi arrumar seu cabelo no espelho. Ele sorria. A sua imagem não.

Hannibal depositou sua mala em baixo da cama, abriu o seu armário e, encontrando-o vazio, suspirou e foi se deitar. De repente bateram na porta.

– Quem é? – perguntou, surpreso. Não houve resposta.

Ele inadvertidamente girou a maçaneta e abriu a porta. Lecter sabia o que era preciso para viver independentemente, temer nenhum mal.

Na porta, uma figura bisonha, desfigurada e desastrosamente feia, não do jeito que o Michael Jackson conseguia ser, era mais pro gênero de uma avestruz com um cú no lugar da cara, que costumava uivar quando botava ovo.

– Eu me chamo Aberração. – a criatura grunhiu.

O canibal ficou de boca aberta por um tempo e por fim disse:

– Entre, o quarto é todo seu.

O monstro entrou e se sentou na beirada da cama. A Mansão não recebia hospedes há mais de uma década e a súbita mudança o havia deixado muito satisfeito. Mais crânios para amassar, se a sua maldição permitisse, e aquele velho parecia ser exatamente do que precisava: um alvo completamente inofensivo que seria incapaz de oferecer resistência alguma. Entretanto, primeiramente esperava que seu anfitrião lhe oferecesse um chá com pouco açúcar. Ele adorava chá com pouco açúcar antes de dilacerar pessoas.

– Quem é você? – Aberração grunhiu novamente. Estava se esforçando o máximo para parecer simpático.

Hannibal abriu a mala em cima da cama e começou a procurar por algum compartimento.

– Tudo ao seu tempo, Aberração.

O zíper se encontrava ao lado de sua calça. O canibal o puxou e apanhou uma colher lá de dentro.

– Eu me chamo Hannibal Lecter.

A colher não era para o açúcar.

No andar debaixo, o coelho se deitou com seu desentupidor enfiado na cara e teve sonhos comoventes envolvendo cenouras e berinjelas. Betsy foi dormir nua, completamente nua, depois de se utilizar do vaso de margaridas para fins obscuros, completamente contente com o fato de haver um homem vestido com uma roupa sadomasoquista negra de látex em pé do lado da cama. Marvin encarou sua cama por alguns instantes e se desligou ali mesmo, em pé, onde estava. John tomou seu remédio e teve dificuldades em dobrar a coluna para se deitar. O Fantasma da Ópera cantava mesmo em seus sonhos, onde era um romântico anjo da música. Alfred olhava pela janela para a imensidão branca que havia por todo o lugar, não haveria lugar para onde correr dessa vez, ele estremeceu e esbarrou no vaso de margaridas, derrubando-o no chão. O Mordomo ligou seu rádio e adormeceu. Harry se cobriu até o pescoço, aderindo o conselho, e o agente Smith não dormia, não ainda.


	5. Chapter 4

A Mansão Mal-Assombrada estendia-se imponente na frente de todos. Torres altas, amedrontadoras haviam sido erguidas pelos lados, sua extensão era imensurável naquela escuridão, parecendo cobrir todos os pedaços de terra, ela chegava a lembrar um castelo. Sua cor criava uma aparência cinzenta e uniforme, pilastras davam um toque greco-romano à estrutura, a entrada era enorme, compreendia duas portas, rasgadas nos seus muros, uma gárgula mórbida fora entalhada por cima, sua boca mordia uma argola. Hannibal a agarrou e deus sucessivas pancadas, a porta estremeceu. Nada aconteceu. Ele deu mais algumas pancadas e nada. Tentaram gritar por alguém, percorreram os arredores, e nada.

Harry foi mais além do que o resto do pessoal e encontrou uma trilha que subia por uma colina nada convidativa. A neve caía sem perdão e o garoto tremia de frio. Ele já ia dar meia volta quando avistou um homem no alto. Um homem careca, com a face se assemelhando com a de uma serpente. Ele não tinha nariz. Não haveria de ser ele, não podia ser. Harry seguiu o misterioso homem trilha adentro até se deparar com a entrada de um labirinto. Uma pequena placa havia sido fincada do lado de fora com os dizeres: _Não entre_. Harry entrou. Avistou o misterioso indivíduo dobrando na primeira bifurcação à esquerda e fez o mesmo. De repente sentiu uma brisa forte, fria e seca soprar em sua face, um arrepio subiu, desceu, subiu de novo, fez curvas, dançou em sua espinha. Naquele momento Harry percebeu o que havia feito: viu-se sozinho em um lugar macabro, à noite, seguindo um possível espírito maligno por um labirinto de folhas. Teve vontade de gritar, mas se segurou. Voltou correndo para a Mansão.

O coelho fincara o seu desentupidor de pia em uma janela e a estava succionando inutilmente. Jack discutia com Hannibal sobre voltar e ficar no trem, John era contra, Alfred explicava a Betsy como todos iriam morrer ao entrar naquele edifício, ela estava tendo um orgasmo, e Marvin batia a sua cabeça contra uma pilastra com a esperança de que isso fizesse com que o mundo implodisse, aliviando o seu sofrimento. Harry parou para respirar, sentindo-se seguro, e escutou um poderoso rangido, as portas começando a se abrir.

Todos viram uma enorme escadaria central forrada com um antigo e sujo tapete vermelho aparecer diante deles. Estátuas negras medievais, quadros aterrorizantes, candelabros antigos, totalmente tomados por aranhas e outras criaturas mais inóspitas, móveis extremamente sinistros os encaravam desafiadoramente. Tudo naquela Mansão parecia estar vivo e nada amigável, a não ser um estranho relógio, o qual detinha no centro um empalhado macaco de cara feliz, segurando com firmeza um pandeiro.

Um mordomo estava parado no centro do salão. Ele avisou com uma voz potente e metódica:

– Eu sou o Mordomo. Bem vindos a Mansão Mal-Assombrada!

ão muito longe dos nossos personagens principais, de volta ao salão principal, o empalhado macaquinho do pandeiro se via sozinho dentro de um compartimento de vidro de um enorme relógio. Porém, não se preocupe, pois ele já estava acostumado com a escuridão, com o frio, com os vultos e com a solidão. As vozes que ficavam sussurrando, sabe-se lá aonde, sempre o incomodaram um pouco, mas ele era um macaco paciente e compreensível. Nada o deixava seriamente chateado, ele nem se lembrava da última vez que havia ficado furioso com alguma coisa. Mais de cem anos empalhado, era o de se esperar.

Ele era um animal de exímia concentração, força de vontade e um ótimo exemplo de paz interior. Uma das poucas preocupações que o afligia, no entanto, era não conseguir de jeito algum desviar o olhar de um ponto específico da parede a sua frente. Tentava todos os dias, sem obter qualquer progresso significativo. Um dia jurou ter piscado e comemorou sozinho por mais de duas semanas. Já havia até marcado em sua agenda de ir ao oftalmologista para descobrir qual era o problema, contudo, suas pernas também pareciam estar constantemente dormentes.

Ele, apesar de sua condição, era um animal simpático e querido pelos habitantes da Mansão Mal-Assombrada, entretanto por ser de pouca conversa acabou se afastando aos poucos de qualquer companhia. Atualmente, a sua vida social se resume em observar algumas baratas desavisadas andando pelas paredes, sem te o poder de avisá-las que seriam devoradas pelos retratos assim que tentassem atravessá-los.

Só que justamente nessa nessa noite fria e nebulosa o feliz e empalhado macaquinho do pandeiro notou uma iluminação não muito usual em um dos aposentos próximos. Ele não pôde se mexer para verificar o que era, no entanto sentiu o que aquilo significava. Ele previu a série de eventos inevitáveis e impiedosos que eram interligados por inúmeros indivíduos e de repente compreendeu tudo. Ele soube de antemão o significado de sua vida, o seu propósito, e viu seu violento fim. De repente o feliz e empalhado macaquinho do pandeiro ficou triste. Ele não poderia acabar daquela maneira, seria muito cruel. Aqueles anos empalhado, fazendo nada além de analisar um desanimado pedaço de concreto, o haviam feito afirmar que o mundo era injusto, que o seu destino não condizia com seus heróicos feitos realizados em vida. Após aquela visão, aquele adorado símio se deparou com outro forte argumento para sustentar a sua tese. Então, sem nenhum aviso prévio, ele se surpreendeu com o que estava acontecendo, uma palavra se formava em sua imóvel boca. Não entendeu o como e o porquê, mas o profundo sentido dela se fez claro ao pobre animal. Não havia um ser vivo presente naquele derradeiro momento para escutar o não tão feliz e empalhado macaquinho do pandeiro dizer:

– Fudeu.


End file.
